


The Princes And The Pauper

by RedPrince (TheRedPrince), TheRedPrince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Stay, chat fic, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPrince/pseuds/RedPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPrince/pseuds/TheRedPrince
Summary: _Admin_Anon named the group The Princes And The Pauper_Admin_Anon has added Chris(tian Grey), sunshine🐿, FelixNavidad, and 5 others_Admin_Anon: Welcome to The Princes And The Pauper! This is a safe online platform for you few select singles to mingle with new people. Don't misunderstand, this does NOT mean that this is a place where you will meet your soulmate. This is simply a place for you all to talk freely and make friends._Admin_Anon: I hope you all have a good time here! Good-bye!_Admin_Anon has left the chat(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e): What the actual fuck
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Hi readers!

First off, I would like to say that I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. This is just a crack fic. I have no plans for this, I just write whenever I get an idea.

As of rn there is no plot and that may or may not change in the future. (Probably not)

This entire thing is random, like why am I even making a chat fic??? Idk

Honestly, this fic isn't my top priority so the updates might not be consistent. I'm not entirely sure what will or will not be in here, I may even take requests at times when I'm not sure how to continue or something, idk. There will be arguing in this as well as lots of spelling and grammar mistakes.

Since I'm the author I'm practically a god to the characters. Some of the heights will be changed drastically and some of the ages will change also. Not because it helps the story in anyway, just cause I can and I feel like it. I might change it later to be more realistic (probably not).

This WILL be Jisung!centric and he is also now as tall as honey from ouran, any other stays watch that?

Thanks for coming to my ted talk, hope you enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Admin_Anon** named the group **The Princes And The Pauper**

**_Admin_Anon** has added **Chris(tianGrey)** , **sunshine🐿** , **FelixNavidad** , and **5** others

**_Admin_Anon** : Welcome to The Princes And The Pauper! This is a safe online platform for you few select singles to mingle with new people. Don't misunderstand, this does NOT mean that this is a place where you will meet your soulmate. This is simply a place for you all to talk freely and make friends.

**_Admin_Anon** : I hope you all have a good time here! Good-bye!

**_Admin_Anon** has left the chat

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : What the actual fuck

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Language!

**FelixNavidad** : ⁱ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃˡˡ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ʰᵉʳᵉ﹗ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ⁻ᵇʸᵉ﹗

**FelixNavidad** : ˡᵃⁿᵍᵘᵃᵍᵉ﹗

**Day6Stan!!!** : What the fuck

**Chris(tianGrey)** : What did I just say about cursing?

**Day6Stan!!!** : I can't leave the chat???

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : I can't either tf

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Why do I even bother

**SeoChinBean** : Alright, thats four of you

**SeoChinBean** : Now what about the other three?

**fox_and_the_hound** : im here!!!!

**fox_and_the_hound** : i dont know you guys...

**FelixNavidad** : Hell yeah!!! Love fox and the hound

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : I feel like I should just mute this chat

**fox_and_the_hound** : thats my favorite movie uwu

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Nvm

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : I'll stay for **@fox_and_the_hound** cause that was cute

**fox_and_the_hound** : yay!!! i made a friend😊

**fox_and_the_hound** : oh but wait, i havent met you irl...

**fox_and_the_hound** : my mommy told me that i shouldnt talk to strangers

**fox_and_the_hound** : 👉👈

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : cutecutecutecutecute

**Day6Stan!!!** : I think you broke him...

**fox_and_the_hound** : oopsie

**FelixNavidad** : oh cool!!!!!

**FelixNavidad** : another gay!!!!!

**SeoChinBean** : Three, assuming that **@fox_and_the_hound** and **@MyBbyBoyKkami** are both guys

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : four🖐🏼

**FelixNavidad** : ew dont tell me the rest are hets🤢🤮

**Day6Stan!!!** : Bold of you to assume I'm straight just because I didnt answer right away

**FelixNavidad** : so ehat im hearing is,,,

**FelixNavidad** : youre gay???

**FelixNavidad** : 👉👈 👉 👈 👉👈

**FelixNavidad** : cause so am i and like,,,we shoul go out sometime

**Day6Stan!!!** : Uh, yea no

**Day6Stan!!!** : Not gonna happen

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : So we got 5 gays in here so far

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Me, **@FelixNavidad** , **@(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** , **@SeoChinBean** , and **@Day6Stan!!!**

**Day6Stan!!!** : I never said i was gay

**FelixNavidad** : so u r a het????

**Day6Stan!!!** : Never said that either

**fox_and_the_hound** : im confused...

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Yea same

**Day6Stan!!!** : You guys assumed I was gay because of something I said

**Day6Stan!!!** : But I hadn't actually said that I was gay

**Day6Stan!!!** : Nor did I say I was straight

**Chris(tianGrey)** : What is your sexual orientation?

**Day6Stan!!!** : Oh I'm gay

**FelixNavidad** : wHaT!!!!!

**FelixNavidad** : all of that

**FelixNavidad** : and

**FelixNavidad** : you

**FelixNavidad** : are

**FelixNavidad** : gay

**Day6Stan!!!** : ...

**Day6Stan!!!** : Well yeah

**FelixNavidad** : ok

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Hey

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Arent we missing a person??

**Chris(tianGrey)** : We are?

**Chris(tianGrey)** : **@sunshine** 🐿 where are you?

**fox_and_the_hound** : awe

**fox_and_the_hound** : sunshine sounds cute

**FelixNavidad** : oh hes gay

**FelixNavidad** : name like sunshine

**FelixNavidad** : definitely a gay

**SeoChinBean** : Assuming that everyone in this chat is a guy

**FelixNavidad** : ᵃˢˢᵘᵐⁱⁿᵍ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒⁿᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵃᵗ ⁱˢ ᵃ ᵍᵘʸ

**FelixNavidad** : yes

**FelixNavidad** : i am

**FelixNavidad** : gay

**FelixNavidad** : guy*

**FelixNavidad** : tho gay aint wrong eother technically

**Chris(tianGrey)** : I am also a guy🖐

**Chris(tianGrey)** : And gay

**Day6Stan!!!** : Yeah, same here

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Me too

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : For both obviously

**fox_and_the_hound** : im a boy too

**fox_and_the_hound** : but i think i might be bi

**fox_and_the_hound** : tho i lean more towards boys than girls uwu

**FelixNavidad** : uwu **@fox_and_the_hound** ur adorable

**Day6Stan!!!** : Alright gays, whos next???

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Me!!!!🖐🏼

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : I am both a guy and a gay

**SeoChinBean** : I suppose that leaves me then. All right, I am also a gay man

**FelixNavidad** : ew

**FelixNavidad** : you talk like a grandpa

**FelixNavidad** : ⁱ ˢᵘᵖᵖᵒˢᵉ

**FelixNavidad** : discustang

**Day6Stan!!!** : Was that every1???

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : We're still waiting for **@sunshine** 🐿

**FelixNavidad** : oh right,,,

**FelixNavidad** : what do you think hes doin?????

**fox_and_the_hound** : maybe he has classes

**Day6Stan!!!** : Its saturday

**fox_and_the_hound** : oh yea...

**fox_and_the_hound** : maybe he has online classes??

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : That is possible

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Or maybe hes sleepingc

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : It is still pretty early

**FelixNavidad** : tf

**FelixNavidad** : no its not its amolst 10

**FelixNavidad** : amlosy*

**FelixNavidad** : almsot**

**FelixNavidad** : sorbebhlwbzkwbdydb i give up

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Almost****

**Chris(tianGrey)** : And yeah I was thinking the same

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Its almost 10 am here

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Well its almost 8am here so

**Day6Stan!!!** : How about...

**Day6Stan!!!** : We all say where we're from???

**FelixNavidad** : oh good idea

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Seoul, Korea

**FelixNavidad** : sydney australia

**Day6Stan!!!** : Seoul SK

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Seoul

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Sydney

**SeoChinBean** : I currently live in Seoul

**fox_and_the_hound** : 👉👈 i also live in Seoul...

**FelixNavidad** : hold up

**FelixNavidad** : 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙚?????

**Chris(tianGrey)** : 𝙎𝙤 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪

**FelixNavidad** : 𝙢𝟴 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙤𝙡

**Day6Stan!!!** : 𝘾𝙖𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙪𝙮𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙩𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙚𝙢𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙣𝙤𝙬???

**Day6Stan!!!** : 𝙀𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝* 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮

**fox_and_the_hound** : wow

**fox_and_the_hound** : **@Day6Stan!!!** i didnt know you can speak english

**Day6Stan!!!** : Yea, i used to live in LA so i had to learn it

**fox_and_the_hound** : thats so cool!!!!

**fox_and_the_hound** : ive lived here my whole life🙁

**fox_and_the_hound** : my parents travel a lot for work but they always tell me to stay here so i can focus on school

**fox_and_the_hound** : wish i could travel with them tho

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Traveling is pretty fun

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : I dont do it as often as I would like but it is nice to get out every once in a while

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Do you guys think **@sunshine** 🐿 is still sleeping????

**fox_and_the_hound** : maybe

**fox_and_the_hound** : for all we know he could be the next in line ceo of some big company and he doesnt have time for some rando gc

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Anyone else feel like **@fox_and_the_hound** suddenly sounds not as young as he did earlier??

**@sunshine** 🐿 is online

**sunshine** 🐿: oh cool a new gc

**sunshine** 🐿: hi👋

**FelixNavidad** : its sunshine!!!!!

**sunshine** 🐿: hehe, yup thats me

**sunshine** 🐿: there were so many notifs on my phone when I woke up so i decided to check after i showered

**sunshine** 🐿: sorry i took so long, it was really early for a saturday and i didnt go to sleep until really late last night

**FelixNavidad** : uwu

**FelixNavidad** : hes cute

**sunshine** 🐿: aww thx

**sunshine** 🐿: i tried to read all of the chat to catch up

**sunshine** 🐿: so uh, yes im a boy and i am also gay yes

**sunshine** 🐿: and since it metioned earlied i live in malaysia so its a little past 7 now

**sunshine** 🐿: was mentioned earlier***

**sunshine** 🐿: 𝙤𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙞 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙩𝙤𝙤

**FelixNavidad** : hes perfect

**FelixNavidad** : @ **sunshine** 🐿 will you marry me pls

**sunshine** 🐿: hehe

**SeoChinBean** : Whipped

**FelixNavidad** : shut up grandpa, go read your newspaper or smthing

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Oop-

**Chris(tianGrey)** : **@(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** is your user supposed to say leave me alone?

**sunshine** 🐿: i thought it said lee meanhoe...

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Technically youre both correct

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : I love word play

**Chris(tianGrey)** : Weird

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Says **@Chris(tianGrey)**

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : You got your username from a sadist in a sex trilogy

**Chris(tianGrey)** : ...

**Chris(tianGrey)** : True

**fox_and_the_hound** : are we just ignoring that sunshine is the only one of us in malaysia or????

**Day6Stan!!!** : Yeah I thought that was weird too

**fox_and_the_hound** : mhmm cause most of us live in seoul and two in australia and now one in malaysia

**sunshine** 🐿: im alone😖😫

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : You guys are talking about him being the only one in malaysia

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : What about the fact that he lives in malaysia and still speaks perfect korean and english

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Actually the english I can understand

**sunshine** 🐿: oh

**sunshine** 🐿: thats cause im korean

**sunshine** 🐿: i moved to malaysia a few years ago

**FelixNavidad** : is everyone in the chat korean then?????

**FelixNavidad** : i am and so is sunshine

**sunshine** 🐿: yup

**fox_and_the_hound** : me too

**Chris(tianGrey)** : I am

**FelixNavidad** : u r?????

**SeoChinBean** : I am as well

**Chris(tianGrey)** : yup

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Yea same

**(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** : Same here, gtg

**sunshine** 🐿: buh-bye

**Day6Stan!!!** : So we're all korean

**@(Lee)ve(Me)(An)l(ho)n(e)** is offline

**Day6Stan!!!** : Thats cool

**FelixNavidad** : and then there were 7

**Chris(tianGrey)** : 6, I have a meeting

**@Chris(tianGrey)** is offline

**fox_and_the_hound** : uh

**fox_and_the_hound** : sorry guys buts gotta be 5, bye👋

**@fox_and_the_hound** is offline

**sunshine** 🐿: buh-bye fox👋

**FelixNavidad** : everyones leaving now

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Actually...

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : I should be going 2

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Things 2 do

**MyBbyBoyKkami** : Places 2 b n all that gtg

**@MyBbyBoyKkami** is offline

**FelixNavidad** : well he left in a hurry

**Day6Stan!!!** : Sorry guys, I have to go record

**sunshine** 🐿: record what

**Day6Stan!!!** : What???

**FelixNavidad** : u said u have 2 record smthn

**Day6Stan!!!** : Oh

**Day6Stan!!!** : That

**Day6Stan!!!** : Uhhh

**Day6Stan!!!** : I have a, uh...

**Day6Stan!!!** : School project???

**Day6Stan!!!** : Gtg bye 👋

**@Day6Stan!!!** is offline

**sunshine** 🐿: call me paranoid

**FelixNavidad** : ur paranoid

**sunshine** 🐿: but i think he might have been lying

**FelixNavidad** : oh wait

**FelixNavidad** : nvm ur not paranoid

**sunshine** 🐿: guess its actually 3 now huh

**FelixNavidad** : is it?????

**FelixNavidad** : oh there is some1 else

**FelixNavidad** : its the grandpa

**sunshine** 🐿: hmm

**sunshine** 🐿: feel like he hasng been on in a while

**sunshine** 🐿: hasnt*

**FelixNavidad** : no he was here earlier

**FelixNavidad** : when we said all of us are korean

**sunshine** 🐿: oh

**sunshine** 🐿: right

**sunshine** 🐿: it says hes active but like

**sunshine** 🐿:wherr

**sunshine** 🐿: is he

**sunshine** 🐿: where*

**FelixNavidad** : maybe hes busy or smthn

**sunshine** 🐿: hmm

**sunshine** 🐿: **@SeoChinBean** where are you

**FelixNavidad** : oooh

**FelixNavidad** : good idea

**FelixNavidad** : **@SeoChinBean**

**FelixNavidad** : i know youre active

**sunshine** 🐿: maybe he cant answer atm

**FelixNavidad** : hmm

**FelixNavidad** : maybe

**sunshine** 🐿: **@SeoChinBean**

**sunshine** 🐿: **@SeoChinBean**

**sunshine** 🐿: **@SeoChinBean**

**SeoChinBean** : Dear God

**SeoChinBean** : **@sunshine** 🐿 you are being annoying, I have work to do

**SeoChinBean** : I have a job that is actually important. Yes I am online but I can't keep answering some stupid group chat of people I don't even know

**SeoChinBean** : I would really appreciate it if you would refrain from annoying me. Some of us are actually significant in society and matter to the public, I don't need you buzzing in my ear while I'm trying to do things that are worth more than you'll ever be

**sunshine** 🐿: i-

**sunshine** 🐿: sorry

**sunshine** 🐿: **@FelixNavidad**

**FelixNavidad** : yea sunshine?????

**sunshine** 🐿:i think im gonna go now

**sunshine** 🐿: bye

**FelixNavidad** : alright

**FelixNavidad** : well talk l8r then

**sunshine** 🐿: mhmm

**@sunshine** 🐿 is offline

**FelixNavidad** : aaaaand hes gone

**FelixNavidad** : what the fuck **@SeoChinBean**

**SeoChinBean** : What?

**FelixNavidad** : why did you say that to him?????

**FelixNavidad** : all he wanted was to talk

**FelixNavidad** : u could have said u were busy

**FelixNavidad** : there was no reason for u 2 talk 2 him like that

**SeoChinBean** : I was honest. He was being annoying

**FelixNavidad** : who fucking cares!?

**FelixNavidad** : you had no right to speak to sunshine like that

**FelixNavidad** : he has done nothing but be sweet

**FelixNavidad** : he only wanted to talk

**FelixNavidad** : so 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠 you

**SeoChinBean** : I'm sorry?

**SeoChinBean** : I don't even know your real name, or anyone in this chat for that matter

**SeoChinBean** : I am also sorry that I have more important things to do than entertain bored children

**SeoChinBean** : Speaking of more important things. I have a meeting to attend, so if you'll excuse me

**@SeoChinBean** is offline

**FelixNavidad** : fuck u sir and ur meeting

**FelixNavidad** : sunshine and i are not bored children

**FelixNavidad** : just so its clear

**FelixNavidad** : ur not the only 1 stuck in this chat

**FelixNavidad** : literally none of us asked to be here

**FelixNavidad** : if u see this l8r when ur online again then i expect u 2 apologize to sunshine

**@FelixNavidad** is offline


	3. Announcement

So I think I'm going to take this story down in the next week or two unless anyone actually wants me to continue it. I just feel like if I try to continue it now, people are going to keep telling me I'm copying someone else's story. I never meant for this to be so similar to another story on here and I apologize if it seems like I was copying another persons works. I feel like if I do try to continue this, people are going to call it plagiarism no matter how different the plot may end up being from the other story. If anyone does want me to continue then just let me know and I'll take this chapter down and keep writing from where i left off.


End file.
